dtglfandomcom-20200214-history
Digoria Antica
Digoria Antica is one of the original Dawn Treaders. She is a sorceress specializing in ice magic. She also has a modicum of training as a rogue and pirate. Digoria has a knack for making enemies and is currently in the crosshairs of several powerful foes, including the ice goddess Jadis. Presently, she is traveling with the amnesia-ridden godmaegen Cas and the ever meticulous cleric Alodel Erwer. She is currently journeying with the duo into the temple of Casgoroth to aid Cas discover the secrets of his past. Description Digoria is a Tiefling, a mortal with a distant fiendish ancestor. Her heritage shows through in the form of her horns and a devilish tail. She is of average build among humans, at about five and a half feet tall and 115 pounds. Her pale complexion and icy blue eyes match her knack for ice magic and frost touched origin. She is nimble as well, able to perform amazing feats of acrobatics most spellcasters could never hope to accomplish. Digoria travels lightly equiped, relying heavily on her nimbleness and mage armor spell to protect her. She wields an inactive legendary rapier called Frost Bite. She is also the alleged captain of the ghost ship,The Entropy Tide. Unbeknownst to the Dawn Treaders, the ship is actually being controlled by another. Personality Digoria is mischievous, sly and cunning. Much of her personality manifest much like the ice that she wields. Although she seems cold and entropic, there is a measure of predictable in her often manic behavior. Her constant state of being persecuted from all sides has molded her into a lone survivor, with difficulties fully trusting in anyone other than herself. Beneath the bravado, however, she has been willing to put herself at risk for those whom she can rely on and accept the way she is. Abilities Digoria is a sorceress of the frost-touched bloodline. Thus she specializes in ice magic.Thanks to her training in the ways of the pirates, she has roguish skills as well.She is also a tiefling, and has innate powers thanks to her fiendish horeritage. Tiefling Abilites Digoria is able to see in darkness and has the ability to darken a small space near her. She also can release icy energy as a retort to close range attacks against her. Frost-Touched Bloodline Frostborn Thanks to her heritage, Digoria naturally resistant to the cold and cold-based attacks. She is also able to tread through almost any winter wasteland without trouble. Cold Snap After some time, Digoria has learned to convert additional magical energy to empower her cold based elemental spells. Heart of Frost Digoria's attunement to cold energy causes a freezing burst of energy to be released when she uses ice-based magic. The burst is mild, but the chill is capable of slowing the musculature of her enemies for a short time. Rougish Abilities Due to her pirate training, Digoria is able to nimbly dive in and out of close combat. She is able break from melee without reprisal, cover ground much faster than others, and disappear without a moment's notice. She is also much more skilled in her noncombat areas of expertise than peers of similar experience. Sorcery Digoria is a powerful sorceress. She has an extensive repertoire of spells at her disposal. Although a few could definitely be considered as her signature moves. She also has the ability to expend extra magic energy to cast a spell instantly. Signature Spells Ice Blade: Digoria sheathes her rapier in icy energy before hitting a foe. '''Ice Armor: '''Digoria sheathes herself in ice as a measure of protection from attacks '''Snowball Swarm: '''Digoria unleashes a mass of snow that deals a small amount of damage to those in the area. '''Sleet Storm: '''Similar to snowball swarm, except that the snow is replaced with freezing rain that makes the surrounding area slick and difficult to navigate rather than inflicting wounds. '''Ice Storm: '''The perfect mix of snowball swarm and sleet storm, the rain of ice injures the enemies and creates hazardous terrain. '''Cone of Cold: '''Digoria directs elemental cold in a conical spread pattern at her foes, dealing major damage. '''Inevitable Winter: '''Digoria focuses her cold energy on one foe that initially drains the life force from them and possibly allows a deadly chill to take hold. Possessions Digoria has an interesting range of special trinkets to assist her in combat. He primary weapon is a legendary rapier called Frost Bite. She possess two magical rings: a Ring of Water Walking and a cursed Ring of Rot. To assist with her spellcasting in melee, which she often finds herself in, she keeps close an Orb of Nikenes val'Mehan. She also is currently storing an Elixir of Longevity on behalf of the Dawn Treaders. Arguably her most valuable possession is the Mempo of Twilight, which allows her to command the legendary ghost ship, the Entropy Tide. History Origins Digoria was born to a human mother and an ice demon. For some unknown reason, Digoria was born as a tiefling rather than a half-fiend. Due to her fiendish nature, her mother abandoned her as an infant. Pirates of the North Shores come upon the child and subsequently adopt her. She then grows to adolescence amonst the pirates making their living with small-scale raids of lAn IceAn Ice Mage is Bornumanoids and sailing the seas. Days of Future Past Arc Maiden Voyage Early in her years, Digoria's ice-based sorcery already makes her a valuable asset to the pirates that have taken her in. One day, the pirate captain, Azenar, and the first mate, Defarus, sent her to scout out a cave supposedly harboring a stash of treasure. She holds her own until Azenar, Defarus, and another shipmate arrive the following morning. Deep in the cavern, the group encounters a powerful ice witch. The ice witch slays Digoria's allies, but ultimately the young tiefling prevails using a chromatic orb spell. With the ship missing its leadership, a tumult amongst the crew ensued. This led to Digoria taking command, albeit violently. With the ship's crew still limping, a mighty sea serpent smells easy prey. With all cannons manned and Digoria releasing volleys of magic against the beast, the epic battle raged on. Ultimately the monster incinerated the entire crew, all except Digoria, protected by her fiendish heritage. She retaliated using a magically iced cannon blast to slay the sea serpent. She then floats amongst the wreckage to a nearby shore. Black Gives Way to Blue Digoria continues her wandering until she stumbles upon the town of Marshlow. Here she meets a knight named Marin Westlake whom she assists in a tussle with a couple of street thugs. A powerful mage named Arthur Bertreph is in town looking for a new apprentice. He issues a challenge to those he deems worthy to select his next student. Digoria is paired up with an elvish assassin named Vega Inan. The duo battles through the foothills until they stumble upon their quarry, the feather of a magical beast. Vega turns coat and attempts to kill Digoria, but fails at defeating the slippery ice mage. She meets her match however upon returning to town and another contestant, this time the fire mage, Heley Atel. The fire mage uses dark magic to ensorcel Marin and the two battle Arthur. He easily subdues the innocent Marin and slays Heley. Digoria then accepts Arthur's offer to join him as his protege. Years of apprenticeship ensue. One fateful day, Arthur takes Digoria to a site of growing evil. Nestled in the corrupted land loomed a castle. The duo sneaked into through the drainage tunnels and trek about the castle until coming upon a particularly large and dimly lit room. It is here Digoria first encounters one of her main rivals, Phage. Amongst the bloodshed, another powerful foe appears. It is the drow mage Ellion Stryfe. The drow merely observes the pair slowly overcome Phage. It is only when they have the vampire spawn trapped in the water that Ellion strikes. He unleashes a cloudkill upon Digoria and Arthur. Digoria can barely remain conscious and Arthur must choose between himself and his apprentice. To save the latter, he concentrates his effort on containing Phage until he perishes. Witnessing the death of her mentor grants Digoria a second wind. She unleashes a magical barrage to annihilate Phage, albeit only temporarily. Digoria finally succumbs to Ellion's toxic magic and as her awareness fades, she feels herself being carried away. Sisters of Chaos Digoria awakes in the captivity of Ellion, who offers her life in exchange for completing a job for him. After a cold reunion, Ellion introduces Digoria to her new partner, Phage. He also unveils the ship they will be using, the Entropy Tide. Digoria dons the Mempo of Twilight for the first time and takes command of the ship. The two sail to Heythorp in the Northern Highlands stopping first to straighten an enclave of orcs out who have gotten lax in their unruly responsibilites. The ship's crew handles the lesser orcs, while Digoria enters mortal combat with the chief, Quiora. She triumphs after a tough battle and makes her getaway, leaving Phage behind. She soon finds herself facing an army of 100 ghouls with Ellion at its head as she enters Heythorp. Once more, she finds herself at his mercy. The Making of an Exile Years later, Digoria finds herself exiled into the wilderness for her association, albeit unwilling, with spies. Tough as she is, this slice of uncivilized land is particularly brutal. She encounters an elven paladin named Derek, who is heading up the same mountain she is. The resident of the mountain is a powerful mage hermit named Giddeon, who welcomes the pair into his home for the evening.Digoria and Giddeon travel into a nearby castle in the mountains hunting for the beast causing perpetual winter in the area. Along the way, Digoria frees a pseudodragon, whom she names Chuck. The small magical beast becomes her familiar and the group continues on their way.After an intense battle with a wraith, Giddeon's true identity is discovered, he is Arthur back from the dead in another body. A battle ensues between the two, but is interrupted by a haunting presence. The presence is an aspect of Jadis, the White Witch. She obliterates what is left of Arthur and makes a deal with Digoria that she cannot refuse. Digoria is taken to Charn, where she trains in preparation for her rematch with Ellion and is given the task to regain the Entropy Tide for Jadis. She spends a great deal of time in this pocket world of Jadis, being granted several magical accoutrements, including her legendary rapier Frostbite. After slaying the dragon that was her final sparring partner, she tumbled back to her world. The transition was quite traumatic, however, and it would take quite some time for her abilities to fully return. Undaunted, she treks out to continue her quest for survival, one day at a time. The Tiefling Arc The Cave of Wonders Digoria first meets Cas and Link in The Tavern Inn in Havelwood. Cas is pestered by her pseudodragon dragon familiar and tries to hunt it down in his drunken state. Meanwhile a disguised Digoria questions Link about the duos trip into the Manor and advises them to seek out the Cave of Wonders. The pseudodragon and Digoria subsequently leave and the barkeep gives them more information on the Cave. The pair decides to heed the Digoria's advice and seek it out. They once again encounter Digoria and introductions finally ensue. The group traverses the cave together, finally encountering a medusa in its deepest chamber. Link and Digoria are able to defeat the monster after Cas is petrified. However, upon fitting the magic box from the Manor into a similar groove in the chamber, a Djinn is summoned and grants each of the group a wish. Digoria uses hers to open the box from the manor and obtains a Ring of Water Walking, a map, and a magical compass. After escaping the crumbling cave, Digoria convinces the other two to accompany her on her quest, she just neglects to inform them of what it is. Shatterhull Isle Digoria lure's the group with promises of treasure and power to Shatterhull Isle. In reality, she has the ulterior motive of training the group to declare a challenge against the drow mage Ellion Stryfe. Several harpies and a water elemental later, she comes clean and also is disappointed to admit that they are still not strong enough for the trial at hand. The Fane of the Drow The group continues its near aimless search of power and the past in Tristram. They are hired by a group of dwarves who needed help regaining the ancestral home, which has recently been the battleground of drow and duergar. The group sets out to retake the caves, encountering much resistance from both rival groups along the way. They finally succeed, thanks in no small part to a dwarf named Balfador who joins them after Digoria slips away, and an elven cleric named Alodel who they rescue from the drows' clutches. Digoria later rejoins the group, after having sent Balfador and Alodel away, near the end of their foray. There they triumph over a powerful drow shaman before proceeding to the deepest levels.After reaching an impenetrable crypt deep below the dwarven city, they return to the surface exhausted and ready for a breather. Of Fire and Ice Arc A Link to the Past The group returns to Tristram after Link decides its time to return to his homeland. They return to the Kokiri Forest to speak with the Great Deku Tree, the protector of the forest after bickering with Headrig the barkeep and blacksmith and traveling through the Lost Woods.Cas and Digoria assist Link in acquiring three spiritual stones and discover that the Great Deku Tree has fallen. Through use of the spiritual stones and a magical ocarina, Link awakens the spirit of the Great Deku Tree, who reveals the hidden truth of Link's origin. Link and Digoria trek further into the woods after Cas collapses exhausted against the stump of the Deku Tree. The duo comes upon a seemingly impassible wall of flame. Link annoys Digoria with his self-righteous declaration of duty, so she convinces him to surf the flames using his shield. He fails, and she must literally pull his ass from the fire. At a dead end for now, Digoria convinces the party to return to Tristram for the time being. There the group is able to gain an audience with Corros the archmage. This is cut short by an assault on the city. Cas and Link end up plunging into the tunnels beneath the city to capture a mage impersonating Corros's apprentice after murdering the young man. Digoria follows her own whim and sneaks off. She ends up being maddened by the mage's accursed magic and takes to slaughtering several innocent civilians before the spell is finally broken. She then rejoins the group to slay the imposter. Corros takes her into custody after the fact, where Cas pleads for her pardoning, on account of her instrumental help in ridding the city of the invaders. Superunknown The group decides to build some funds doing "easy" jobs in town after Digoria spends some time with the town sages to gain valuable knowledge and later helps Cas prevent the summoning of a hezrou demon. After Link's disappearance, Cas and Digoria depart for Ensteig to speak with Corros the Archmage, partly for clues on Link's whereabouts and partly to learn about an army gathering in the east near Caldeum. Digoria engages in an intense duel with Corros, which gets out of hand and nearly gets her killed, where it not for Cas's smooth talking. The pair learned of the complications with the armies arising to the east and more about Ellion after Digoria receives a Chuck-delivered letter from Alodel and Balfador. The duo then marches to Ellion's castle with the backing of Altorin. They ascend the tower and finally encounter an Oni after Digoria has pursued her usual habit of running off. He and Altorin best it, but then find Digoria nearly dead in the clutches of the vampire spawn Phage. Amidst the battle, a white dragon interrupts the conflict by trying to crumble the tower. Cas is nearly killed when he follows his brave and sometimes foolhardy nature by attacking the beast. Phage escapes during the ruckus and a one-sided conversation ensues between the dragon's master, the goddess Jadis, and Digoria. Following this, the group makes their way to the caverns underneath the keep where Digoria reclaims her ship, The Entropy Tide. The ghost ship carries the trio to Lut Gholein, where Digoria departs from the other two to pursue mysterious personal business. Altorin later tracks Digoria down after Cas is captured by an Erinyes and persuades her with the news of a Fey Ring in Cas's possession. She returns with Alodel and the demilich Zultan Kulle to find Cas half-naked and nearly dead. Like a true champion, he kept his sharp tongue through all of the resultant beatings. Cas is freed, and the party is subsequently assaulted twice: once verbally by the townsfolk for the trouble they bring and once physically by a pair of Flinds looking for trouble in the city. After attaining victory, the group rests and immediately departs, trying to put the tragedies of late behind them. Of Mice and Men The newly formed group of Cas, Digoria, and Alodel head to Tristram to fulfill the pact that was made with Kulle to save Cas's life.While in Headrig's tavern, they recruit the assistance of a pair of mercenaries: Gachev and Natalya.The group ventures into Tristram Cathedral and completes the bargain of restoring Kulle to full Lich status. Luckily, they also acquired another Fey Ring from a mummy lord's sarcophagus as well. Headrig later informs them that, Lut Gholein has fallen in the absence of Altorin and the Iron Wolves. Cas and Alodel decide to try and help the city. Digoria, however, remains behind. She engages in a secret meeting with Kulle with the purpose of restoring her powers locked away by Jadis. Digoria then boards her ship and set sail to catch up to Alodel and Cas in Caldeum. Upon arriving, she discovers that the pair has walked right into a trap. An army, comprised of around five scores of ghouls, is between her and her compatriots. Never one to shy away from a challenge, Digoria leads her ship's crew in combat against overwhelming odds. When she finally collapses, all one hundred ghouls lie slain. She is found by her allies and carried back to safety. Wings of Death Arc Savages After parting ways with Gachev, Altorin and the Iron Wolves in Lut Gholein, the heroes sail to Kingsport. Here they are intercepted by a bard called Big Red. Seems Altorin again needs their assistance, this time in a town called Stulpe. The group obliges and travels with the bard to the city where they meet its ruler Lord Herre. He explains that savage armies are gathering in the regions surrounding the city. They arrive much sooner than expected and besiege the city's three gates. The group quickly responds, taking out a sizeable chunk of the army at the west gate, comprised of goblins and hobgoblins. They move to south gate and repeat, this time slaying bugbears and gnolls. The trouble arises when they join the Iron Wolves at the North Gate. This army has man sized soldiers in the form of orcs, but also has much larger and nastier things: ogres, giants, and trolls. Even battle-weary the group manages to give the townsfolk ample time to push the horde back and seal the gates. Lord Herre showed his gratitude with a generous reward. This was not enough, however to satisfy the group. The ruler had let slip previously a reference about a magic item of immense power within the city that both his family line and Corros's had sworn to protect. At further prodding the Lord explained that he didn't know the item but he did fear that the parties after it were far beyond common mortals. The group decides that it was time to pay old Corros a visit, what was left him anyway. The Darkening of Entsteig The heroes venture back into the Kokiri forest on the way back to Ensteig and rescue several townsfolk from magically locked cages. They are informed that Karasu has taken hold of the town and the farmers agree to help them sneak in. They use the secret tunnels to enter Corros's former abode, were Cas reads a journal of victims denoted as blood samples. Further in, they discover Phage playing with Corros's skull and engage her. During combat, the turncoat Link reappears and attacks Cas. While he and Alodel are busy with the traitorous half-elf, Digoria continues battle with Phage. After Link's death, Digoria's allies rejoin her and Phage is defeated and captured in the Krampus Sack. She requested they take her to the Forest Temple. The groups acquiesces, cautiously, as they must return to the Forest after they learn that Corros's remains, including the missing jawbone, is located there. The group returns to the forest and is assailed by a strange man, temporarily paralyzes Cas and warns Alodel to leave. Immediately afterward they discover Digoria held as Cas was. Cas picks her up to carry her until the paralysis wears off. Inopportunely, a Bheur hag was responsible for Digoria's affliction and attacks. Cas, who is unarmed at the time, thinks on his feet and spears the hag with Digoria's rigid body. Who is subsequently liberated from the condition. The group battles the hag with another of its ilk. They succeed without too much trouble and locate the rest of Corros's remains. Through Alodel's divine magic, they learn what they can from Corros's memory about Stulpe's treasure being the Eclipse Ring and Karasu's interest in it. They proceed to the Forest Temple and release Phage. She betrays them as expected and tries to don the armor of Karasu's sire, Baron Von Strahd while the group is struggling with Karasu's animated armor. Phage is thwarted, however, and forced to flee with the incomplete armor. The group returns to Entsteig and successfully rids the town of monsters. They then dispose of Karasu's coffin and Alodel begins casting a series of wards to protect the town while they begin the founding of the guild. First Lights The trio decide venture out in search of old allies to swell the guild's roster. They encounter Big Red the bard on the way out. He agrees to join and help them find the others they seek if they help him acquire a special ingredient for his namesake brew. They do so in the Squirrel Forest, where the group combats countless squirrels, including a ginormous one. They next seek out a trio of allies in Tristram. On the way, they seek shelter from a storm in the Salwhn Manor. Here they fell victim to a vile curse that left Digoria fighting for her life through the night as a she-demon.The journey then takes them to a town called Randora to find Altorin and the Iron Wolves. Here Digoria fights with the mind-controlled town guard and slays the illithids pulling the strings with help of Alodel and Cas. The last leg of the quest takes them far to the east, to the land of the orient. Here the group encounters an old oriental mystic and sage, named Wang Lung, who swears Cas looks familiar. He directs them to a buried temple a half-days journey away. The group battles oni and other foreign creatures here, liberating Natalya and Gachev in the process. The group is nearly defeated by a void beast after the monster fells Cas, twice. They manage to conquer it with the help of some talismans found hidden in the temple. Upon returning to Entsteig, a farmer named Jeremiah greets the group. He promises unprecedented information on Cas's origin. Digoria and Alodel decide to support their friend in his journey to discover his past. Heart of Darkness Jeremiah tells the tale of finding Cas on the brink of death and witless several months prior. He took Cas in and nursed him back to health. He began asking Cas his name after he regained consciousness, at least for a short while. Cas only responded by repeating the phrase Cas Goroth. Alodel recognizes the name but cannot recall exactly what it is, so the group takes to the library and discovers Casgoroth as the name of a shrine buried deep in the Torajan jungles. The group treks through the undergrowth, battling beasts long since extinct in many parts of the world, and comes upon the village of Kultakala. Alodel and Cas impress the residents of the small jungle hamlet with their magic by feeding the hungry and healing the sick, so they agree to guide them to the temple. Just before entering, Cas notices the strangest white winged lion starkly contrasted against the jungle growth, but is unable to get closer. The group then enters the foreboding temple of Casgoroth. The group finds a labyrinth unfold before them in the first floor of the temple. Hidden in the twists of the halls they battle several groups of Yuan-Ti and a pair of minotaurs. They find several keys scattered throughout guarded by elemental-themed traps. Upon reaching the central chamber with the help of magical warping pools, they find a large spiral staircase leading to a primitive, locked door. The keys seem to fit nonspecifically into the door and they proceed to the second floor. The upper floor has eight chambers surrounding the central, each with a theme related to one of the primal forces. Each chamber also contains a golem that presents a chunk of its own material after the group displays the solution to the golem's riddle. They fit the materials into the dais in the central chamber and the hear the mechanics open something downstairs. When the group goes to investigate, they discover an eye golem awaiting them. The trio defeats the construct and proceeds to the basement level of the temple. The basement appears to have been the quarters for some kind of priesthood and their slaves. Now it is abandoned by all but scavengers, like oozes and carrion eaters.. The group discovers the vile nature of the priesthood as they explore, finding demonic idols and logs of horrific experiments performed on the slaves. After exploring the library, Digoria and Alodel discovers an experimental chamber and vault of corpses disguised as a morgue. They seek out Cas afterward, who wandered off en route. They discover him in the high priest's chambers, where he found a secret path to the caves beneath the temple. The caverns contain shrines and spirits guarding the secrets of the eight primal forces. Each of the trio faces a challenge related to the primal force of their own choosing. Digoria opts to take on the challenge of the Vile Force and faces a Herald of Blood. Digoria quickly overcomes the demon's power and brings it down. Digoria and Alodel follow Cas as he rushes off to discover the spectres of the twins, who blame Cas for their untimely and brutal death by sacrifice. Cas then drags the trio to the zenith of the temple using the dais on the second floor, where he calls on Sitariel. An powerful fallen angel appears and soundly defeats Cas. Before Cas can get himself and possibly everyone killed, a solar shows up to distract Sitariel while the others get away. Izalea and Charlemagne also appear and drag Cas, Alodel, and Digoria to safety at the Twilight Company's camp in the jungle. With much to process, Cas and both groups set out for Entsteig to regroup and recover. References